User talk:Reximus55
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lovia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ooswesthoesbes (talk) 01:02, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Citizen rights Hey, I just saw you've been around here for four days and made fifty edits in the main namespace, which means you're eligible for citizen rights. Please give me the following information, so I can officially register you: * Your official name (including any middle names) * Your biological sex * Your home address in Lovia Thank you! :) --OuWTB 07:55, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you, you're now officially added to the list :) Anyway, you can also reply on this page, so the topic remains on one place. I always keep track of everything :) --OuWTB 17:03, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, sorry about that OuWTB. On my main wiki (Althistory), we reply to each other's talk pages so that we get the little notifications. I'll try to make a mental note of the change. 17:50, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::No problem :) --OuWTB 09:08, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I'm on chat if you want to come. I believe you were on earlier but I came on too late. HORTON11: • Hey Given that you family is wealthy, would you be interested in buying one of these or these properties?? HORTON11: • 20:04, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Italian Wikination Hello, I found a dead Italian wikination that interests me. What shall I do there? -- 13:48, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Edit wars Time to settle this, because revert-revert is a good way to boost your edit count, but not a way of settling things :) * LovOilCo: should be kept under this version. As Veprom is not owned by you, but by an inactive user, first that inactive user should be approached. If he does not react, it is up to the community to decide. * Brandt Family: I propose a midway: economic dynasties is a bit vague, so another wording is necessary there. and possibly the first German-Lovian looks just fine as it indicates a factor of uncertainty. a vast majority of all fishing companies in Lovia should be downworded to something like a big part of the corporate fishing companies in Lovia. The Great Depression had little effect on the fishing business, a fact which launched Gregor to the position of Deputy Governor of Kings from 1933 to 1937: the function of Deputy Governor did not yet exist in the thirties, therefore this sentence can't be true. For the other pages, please hold reasonably discussions with each other and try to find a solution in which both of you are content and which is realistic. It's no use in keep reverting each other. --OuWTB 17:46, August 15, 2014 (UTC) This is why Oos is admin. I find these changes good, thanks Oos. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:52, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Alternative History Yes, that would be fine. :) 77topaz (talk) 07:40, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi, we're having elections here just so you know. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:56, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Why do you log on but not respond? :'( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:56, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :He clearly does not like you, like most of the users here :( --OuWTB 09:20, April 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry... I am not sure if I want to remain a member of this community at the time. I will keep you updated if I should choose to return, but for now I suppose it is only fair to resign as a player. Sorry, 03:28, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :::No need to resign. We'll be glad to see you if you want to become active again. If not, that's fine. :) --Semyon 12:57, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Could you state what you disliked about the wiki so we can improve it for the future? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:47, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :Tsss... 'valued customer, please take five minutes to complete a brief survey.' :P He didn't actually say he disliked it. --Semyon 16:00, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I loved the idea and even the implementation, but there was too much inactivity. What I really liked best was the political aspect, and I found a wholly-political simulator which I feel I can do better at. It has nothing to do with the wiki (besides inactivity). : 02:45, April 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, we're pretty active now, but it's too late to run in the elections. Besides, I couldn't stand your political views. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:51, April 18, 2015 (UTC) I think we have a problem with a lack of political diversity, at least in terms of not having libertarian representation, so I think it would be valuable if you were still here. :o Would you consider rejoining now that we're much more active? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:28, May 21, 2015 (UTC)